La Mort Rouge Et Ses Amis
by Erikthephantom'sAngel
Summary: Two girls get mysteriously sent to the past, will they girls get him to let them stay with him? Will they be able to mend his dark soul throughout the heartbreaking course of the book? How will they get home? Do they even want to go home? Read to find out!


**A/N**

**This is my first Fanfiction, and it's about two twin sisters (not identical) that are transported from their 21****st**** century home, to the infamous Phantom of the Opera's lair (A.K.A Erik). They turn Erik's whole dark world upside down, and maybe even bring in some happiness to it. (Eventual E/OC and R/OC)**

_Two sisters, Mackenzie and Alyssa, sat by the stream behind their house both listening to phantom of the opera music on their I-Pod's; it was raining just a little and a little rain never hurt anyone right? But that little bit of rain started to come down harder, the girls started to go back to their house but they were pretty far away. Lightning flashed… a tree fell… the water in the stream rose with every passing minute. Mackenzie slipped on a rock and when Alyssa was crouching to help her up a branch fell from a tree… and both Mackenzie and Alyssa could remember nothing after that._

"Mackenzie?" Alyssa spoke quietly as she was getting up; she had a tremendous head ache which made it hard for her to figure out where they were.

"What?" Mackenzie moaned as she rolled over trying to go back to sleep.

Alyssa decided that it was a lost cause to try to get Mackenzie up; she learned that after living with her for 16 years. She was her sister after all, and somehow it was always _her _job to get Mackenzie up in the mornings for school, since her older sister just tuned out her blaring alarm clock.

She surveyed the room that they were in; it looked like a nice living room, _oh no some weirdo found us in the woods_, was her first thought after looking around a bit, and deciding that it was not their house or anyone's house that they knew. She looked out the window and saw water along with another wall... the wall of a cave. She became frightened by this and tried to get Mackenzie up again.

"Mackenzie! Get up we have to figure out a way out of here!" Alyssa always hated being the one that always sounded like their parents when addressing Mackenzie but that girl has no sense of when to get up!

Mackenzie yawned a little and finally got up, "What's the problem?" she asked blearily, probably still half asleep.

"We have to get out of here! We're in a house that looks like it's inside a cave!" Alyssa whispered with urgency.

"Alyssa in what book that we both love does someone lives in a house in cave and is this cave on a lake?" Mackenzie answered with a lot more alertness than she had before.

Alyssa rushed to the window and peered outside, "Oh no… this _cannot_ be real!" she said with excitement, but mostly terror.

"I'm fairly certain that I'm not dreaming because _you're_ here, I have Phantom of the Opera dreams all the time but my little sis has _never_ been in one of them. So let's just hope that he isn't like the one from the horror movie… you know where he skins people alive?" Mackenzie said with a little fright, and started biting her nails.

They just sat there on the couch for a few minutes waiting, and then they heard footsteps outside followed by the swish of water. Alyssa and Mackenzie both ran over to the window and outside of it they saw the lake, and on the lake there was a boat, and in the boat there was a man, a masked man to specify.

"Mackenzie, you were right…" was all that Alyssa said they both stood there quietly as he came closer to the doorstep. He opened the door to the living room and there he stood in the doorway, tall, ominous, and with a full mask. Well there goes the possibility of it being like Gerard Butler.

He began talking in French, but then tried something that sounded like German, and after a few more languages tried English. "Do you both speak English?" and the girls both nodded fervently.

"Well I'm glad you're both awake, I was beginning to wonder if you were both in a comatose state." He stated rather dryly, and although dry his voice was the most beautiful sound either of them had ever heard.

"Yeah, thank you for not killing us… and letting us stay here. But exactly how long were we asleep?" Mackenzie said curtly, she always tried to be curt and just generally annoying when she was scared.

"I do not kill innocent young ladies," the Phantom said defensively, but as he continued his tone changed dramatically to suspicion and threat, and it still sounded just as beautiful. "Although that could change after I hear your explanation of _why _you are both wearing such inappropriate clothes and just _how_ you both came to find my home."

Alyssa looked over at Mackenzie, who was apparently at a loss for words, which by the way _never_ happened. So Alyssa decided to be the responsible one yet again, "We have no idea how we got here, and you wouldn't believe us if we told you the reason for wearing these clothes."

Erik looked at her suspiciously, but he was slightly concerned by these girls and decided that he really didn't want to know why they were wearing what they were.

"Alright, maybe you are right and it would be best if I didn't know why you both are wearing those outfits. I will believe both of you _for_ _now_ about your lack of knowledge as to how you got down here." And he continue,

"But I will be taking both of you back up to the opera house in the morning, and you two can go back to life as usual."

"No we can't! We don't know a _word_ of French! We would die of starvation on the streets in Paris" Mackenzie pleaded, which pretty much never happens, throwing a fit and then retreating to her room to listen to music yes, but pleading, never.

"Yeah! You can't do that Erik!" Alyssa said rather loudly, which was an effect from the despair she was feeling.

"I very well can, `do that' as you have phrased it and neither of you are of my concern, although how you know my name is a concern, you will both leave in the morning and that is that!" He replied with the same volume that Alyssa had spoken to him with.

"Now you both can spend the night in the room down the hall on the right" and he pointed down the hall he was still angry but was slowly calming down.

The girls went down to the room and sat on the bed, "I call the bed so have fun sleeping on the floor." Mackenzie said bad temperedly.

"Yeah sure, I'll just get some pillows I guess…" Alyssa responded slowly clearly upset, about being kicked out of her idol's house (Mackenzie was secretly just as upset).

"Alyssa stop pouting, and figure out a plan I want to stay too so let's work this out." Mackenzie looked worried, and Alyssa nodded her head in agreement.

The next morning the girls got up early (Still wearing the same clothes as the day before) and raided the kitchen to make breakfast. The night before they decided that they would make breakfast for Erik in a hope that he would let him stay, surprisingly Mackenzie was a fairly good cook; they made eggs on a pan they found in a cupboard, along with some toasted French bread. In about 5 minutes after they were done the Phantom strode into the room donned in his usual black cape and white mask.

"What are you two doing?" he asked with a slight hint of anger from the previous night, "I just got up to bring you up to the opera house, when I heard pots and pans being rattled and incessant whispering."

The girls looked at each other, then Alyssa started, "We decided to make you breakfast!"

Mackenzie continued, "Yeah see, it's still warm," he looked over to where the girls had put the eggs and toast on the table.

"Thank you, but I did not ask you to do that and I would hope in the future you would not do this again." The girls looked at him quizzically, while he continued, "I have never had a kind gesture towards me and I believe that it would be nice to have both of you around."

Mackenzie and Alyssa squealed with delight and jumped up and down, their plan had worked!

"Although there will be some rules; first of all you will both wear respectable clothing for ladies your ages, second of all you will both learn French, and finally both of you will learn to sing." As he finished the last rule he looked slightly prideful (Even with the mask on).

The girls squealed again, they were going to be taking singing lessons from _Erik_ The Phantom of the Opera, the Opera Ghost!

Erik cringed at the hideous sound, "Let me add one more to that list, no doing that screeching banshee like noise!"

"Ok! Thank you so much Erik for letting us stay here!" Alyssa was smiling a lot now and she ran up to the Phantom and hugged his legs obviously not planning on letting go.

Erik was very stricken by this reaction, who would want to stay with The Phantom of the Opera anyways? _They obviously don't know what a monster I am…_, He thought mournfully before shaking the teenage girl off of his legs.

Mackenzie tried to stay aloof but you could see a smile creeping up a little, "Thanks Erik so much I really mean it, and sorry about my sister she's only two years younger than me but she sometimes acts like she's a toddler instead of fifteen."

"Erik didn't seem to care that much Mackenzie." Alyssa retorted clearly annoyed by her sister's statement about her.

"Well I'm going to leave both of you here for the day, don't break anything, and try to stay quiet, when I come back I will have suitable clothes for both of you, and I'll see if I can get Daroga to bring another bed into your room." He said icily and almost indifferently.

_Well there goes the nice Phantom _thought Mackenzie slightly rueful that the "nice" Erik had only been around for like three seconds. But she pushed those thoughts away for the moment considering that she'll get him to warm up and said, "Yeah we'll _try_ not to break anything but does some things ending up in the lake count as 'breaking' them?"

Erik looked at her with annoyance at her sarcastic tone, "Yes that does count and if you do break and/or lose anything I will have good practice for my Punjab lasso."

Alyssa was worried by that, and by the look in his eyes you could tell he wasn't bluffing. He left with a swish of his cape, which was overdramatic where she was concerned.

They went back to their room and sat on the floor, "OH MY GOD! I can't believe we're getting singing lessons from Erik!" Alyssa screeched with delight,breaking Erik's rule only because she knew he _probably_ couldn't hear her.

"This whole thing seems impossible! But I'm not going to question it anymore then I have to!" Mackenzie said as well.

"I just wish we had our computers…" Alyssa said sadly.

"Yeah, well didn't we have our I-Pods, with us when we came here? So shouldn't have they come here as well? Or maybe it doesn't work like that…"Mackenzie considered.

Alyssa got up and went out of the room and to the organ, "Do you think that Erik would be mad if I played it? I mean it doesn't look any different than the one I play in church."

"Uh, yeah I think he would be mad, but he's not here and you don't need to ask permission from me, I'm not your mom so go do what you want." Alyssa's sister replied slowly as if she were talking to a three year old.

Alyssa sat down on the intricately carved bench, poised her feet over the pedals, and her hands over the keys. She began to play a song she knew from church, even Mackenzie admitted to herself that she was rather good even though she did make a few mistakes every once in a while.

It was getting later than they realized, and Erik was on his way home, he was carrying a few dresses while Daroga was hauling a whole bed the same size as the other one in the girl's room. "Hurry up Daroga! Can't you move any faster than that? I need to get back and make sure that my house isn't in ruins at the hands of those strange girls!"

"Erik look at what you're carrying then what I'm hauling! I would move faster if I could but it is a miracle I can pull this thing at all! I don't even understand why your letting two teenage girls stay with you, they're nothing but a nuisance and you have never been one to do something out of the kindness of your heart." The Daroga seemed overworked and slightly angry with Erik, it was true that he had felt sorry for him when he saved him from his death sentence. But he didn't realize that by doing so, he would practically become Erik's servant.

"Well I really don't know but I get lonely down here and however strange they may be-" he paused to listen.

"Daroga do you hear that?" Erik said slightly bewildered, by what he heard.

"Hear what Erik?" Daroga looked at the Phantom suspiciously.

"Someone's playing my organ! Whichever one of them it is there not playing too badly but needs work badly, ugh I should not have to endure this inferior sound when they could do so much better!" he was quite conflicted about whether he should be mad about one of them playing his organ, or happy that she had potential.

"Ok now how do we get this across the pond?" Daroga looked a little at a loss as to how to even get it into the room, and also trying to abandon the subject of the organ for the girls sake. He knew how angry and demanding the Opera Ghost could get.

He just ignored him and got in the boat to go reprimand the girl for playing his organ, he walked to the front door and when Alyssa saw him open the door she jumped nearly three feet in the air, with fright.

"Can either of you tell me just _why_ she was playing my organ?!" he sounded angry to the girls, but he realized mid-sentence that he didn't even know their names.

"Um… Alyssa was just playing it because…" she suddenly pushed Alyssa forward which made Erik step back a little, "Go on Alyssa tell the Phantom, you were the one playing it."

Alyssa shot a glare at her sister who was wearing a smug smile obviously proud of finding a way out of explaining, "Well, the organ was just so beautiful and I couldn't help myself… I know I'm not the best at playing most likely my playing was offensive compared to yours, so I'm sorry I played it but you know you never told us not to and I didn't break… I think."

He considered this for a moment, "Well seeing as you wanted to play it I will have to insist that I teach you how to play it properly and without errors, along with playing it with feeling. You will be doing that along with singing lessons, please realize that I will be extremely demanding and harsh for that is the only way to learn and this will be a bit of a punishment for playing it without my permission."

Mackenzie was very annoyed by this, he little sister was getting all the attention from him, _just like our parents…_she thought rather glumly but she tried to look bemused by her being "punished".

**A/N**

**Again this is my first Fanfiction, and I hope that its ok enough to post on here, any constructive criticism will be SO helpful! Thanks and here's the ****disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera (no matter how much I wish I did *sigh*) although I did create the characters Mackenzie and Alyssa.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
